1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides homopolymers resulting from ROMP of oxanorbornene dicarboxylic anhydride moieties and non-homopolymers resulting from ROMP of norbornene dicarboxylic anhydrides and oxanorbornene dicarboxylic anhydrides with co-monomer moieties. The invention further provides hydrogenated homopolymers resulting from ROMP of oxanorbornene dicarboxylic anhydrides and hydrogenated non-homopolymers resulting from ROMP of norbornene dicarboxylic anhydrides and oxanorbornene dicarboxylic anhydrides with co-monomer moieties. The invention further provides a wide variety of compositions comprising the novel ROMP moieties.
2. Description of Related Art
Well-defined ruthenium initiators, have been shown to display excellent functional group tolerance in Ring-Opening Metathesis Polymerization (ROMP) and provide the syntheses of well-defined polymers with controlled architectures, molecular weights, polydispersities, and terminal functionalities.
Because of the relative simplicity of their synthesis and valuable properties, oxanorbornene moieties (7-oxanorbornenes, 7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptenes) have great potential in materials sciences. Oxanorbornenes, and their synthetic analogues, have significant biological activities and play a major role in drug-delivery studies and biological, medical, and clinical analyses. Oxanorbornenes can be prepared by Diels-Alder cycloadditions of furans, as well as other methods, that involve cationic or radical intermediates. Diels-Alder cycloadditions remain the most general and simple approach to obtaining oxanorbornene moieties.
Oxanorbornenes undergo a variety of reactions making them useful synthetic intermediates for the preparation of thermosetting materials and natural products. Oxanorbornenes are highly strained bicyclic structures that undergo ROMP yielding unsaturated polymers. ROMP poly(oxanorbornenes) have a wide range of useful properties. Homopolymers and non-homopolymers of oxanorbornenes have potential applications as adhesives, coatings, encapsulations, personal care formulations, oilfield formulations, membrane formulations, agricultural, or cleaning composition detergents, lubricant additives, additives for water treatment, elastomers, and the like.
Well-defined initiators for ROMP allow the control of many aspects of the polymerization process, including cis/trans vinylene content and tacticity as well as macromolecular parameters such as molecular weight and molecular weight distribution. Many ROMP initiators are tolerant towards polar functional groups (aldehydes, acids, alcohols) and aqueous environments, which provide polymers having a wide range of novel functional materials, such as water-soluble polymers, polar polymers and biocompatible materials. Also polymerizations in the presence of most of well defined Ru- and Mo-based initiators proceeds in the absence of termination steps.
Disclosures discussing ROMP include UK Pat. Appl. GB 2,238,791; WO 2009/039407; Hamilton et al., J. Mol. Catal., A: Chemical 133 (1998) 83; Sadeghi-Khomami et al. Org. Lett. Vol. 7, no. 22, 4891 (2005); France et al., J. Chem. Ed. (1999) 76, 659; Kapellen et al., Polymer Bulletin, (1994), 32, 3; Stumpf et al., J. Chem. Soc., Commun. (1995) 1127; France et al., J. Chem. Ed. (1999) 76, 661; Gatschelhofer et al., J. Chromatogr., A 1216 (2009) 2651; Qu et al., Polymer 50 (2009) 391; Stockmann, J. Org. Chem. 26, 2025 (1961); Katayama et al., Organomet. Chem. 600 (2000) 16; Hamilton et al., J. Chem. Soc., Commun. (1990) 119; Burtscher et al., J. Polymer Sci. Part A: Polym. Chem. 46 (2008) 4630; Katayama et al., Chemistry Letters (1998) 67; Lienkamp et al., J. Polymer Sci. Part A: Polym. Chem. 47 (2009) 1266; Vogel et al., Tetrahedron 55 (1999) 13521; Katayama et al., Organometallics (2003) 22, 586; Ami-Ebrahimi et al., Macromolecules (2000) 33, 717; Clayerie et al., Prog. Palm. Sci. 28 (2003) 619; and Samanta et al., Macromolecules (2008) 41, 530.